Ordinary Day: Jacob and Renesmee
by iBs
Summary: This is a one shot, with a song that's called Ordinary Day - Vanessa Carlton, dealing with Renesmee and Jacob. I do recommend listening to the song while reading this, it gives it the feel I want everyone to experience. - iBs Says: Short Summary is short.


_****All rights to SM; I only manipulate her characters feelings(etc. etc.). Also rights to Vanessa Carlton, for her song Ordinary Day. **__**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Just a day, just an ordinary day<br>Just trying' to get by **

It's been a pretty rough day. Test, quizzes, school drama, and family drama: the life of Renesmee Cullen. I was laying down in the meadow, the meadow of my Mother and Dad, Bella and Edward. It always has given me peace and quiet when I needed it.

I look up to the sky and started to verify the clouds that slowly went by.

**Just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
>But he was looking to the sky<strong>

My best friend, Jacob Black, was lying beside me, in deep thought. He was also looking to the sky, I turned my head to face him, and his perfect features looked like they were carved by the angels from heaven.

**And as he asked if I would come along  
>I started to realize <strong>

Out of nowhere, my best friend suggested "Want to come on a walk with me, Nessie?" He never once took a look at me, but I could see still his deep, chocolate brown eyes. I loved his eye, they always gave that faraway look, like when he's so close to you, his eyes makes him seem like they could go on forever. There, right then, I felt unnatural feeling in the pit in my heart, tugging me closer to him. I soon gave him a nod of a 'yes'.

**That every day he finds just what he's looking for  
>like a shooting star he shines<strong>

His eyes catches mine, showing friendship and pure love, but not the way I always felt for him. But when he turns to me, it makes me feel like I complete him, like I was always the perfect person for him that he's been looking for. His face was plastered with an energetic smile, as he stood up on his own two feet.

**And he said, "Take my hand  
>Live while you can<br>don't you see your dreams lie right  
>in the palm of your hand?" <strong>

He reached out one of his large hands, I took it. He pulled me up wiping some of the grass that was on me, with his other hand. With my hand, intertwined with his, I felt sparks that sent shivers down my spine, he seemed to not notice though. He just kept that smile on his face, while I recognized that he was all I needed in the world, he was the dream I've always wanted when I was just a little girl. He was one that lies in the palm of my hand.

**And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words**  
><strong>although they did not feel, no<strong>  
><strong>for I felt what I had not felt before<strong>  
><strong>and you'd swear those words couldn't heal that<strong>

"You look beautiful with those mud stains all over you, Ness." My Jacob chuckled, as I was hoping that he would've said something a little bit more romantic, as I wished for. I did not show the sadness on my face, I just given a grin to him. Sadly, those words could not satisfy what I wanted form him, no, not lust, just love. The love he haven to my mother, but she rejected him. The love he may have given girls before me, "Thanks Jacob." I rolled my eyes, he had never let go of my hand.

**And as I looked up into those eyes  
>His vision borrows mine<br>And I know he's no stranger  
>For I feel I've held him for all of time<strong>

He kept his eyes locked on mind, showing many emotions I cannot describe in words. He's always gaven me that look, that soul searching look. I know that once he imprints, he might not like me no more, but I will savior these moments, if they even burn me inside.

**And he said, "Take my hand  
>Live while you can<br>don't you see your dreams right  
>in the palm of your hand"<br>In the palm of your hand**

"Jacob, I believe you promised me a walk, remember?" I giggled out, moving my eyes away from his, they made me feel warm inside, but I cannot get use to them. His eyes will be on another girl at a later date, "Sure, sure." He let's go of my hand walking away from me, I followed watching every movement he made, from his swaying hips to his knees bending.

**Please come with me  
>See what I see <strong>

I want him to feel everything I felt inside for a few months now. Sadly, it was getting stronger and stronger with every second of time spent with him. He thinks he can see right through me, at times he can, but he doesn't know that he cannot see through my heart.

**Touch the stars for time will not flee  
>Time will not flee, can't you see?<strong>

Time felt like it froze when I was with Jake, like nothing in the universe matters but him and I at every moment together. They felt like they could go on and on into eternity. He stopped, with e almost bumping into him, he turned around and ask one of the most peculiar questions, "What are you thinking Ness?" his voice was so moving, I wanted to tell him the truth, but I'll have to lie my way out of it, "Nothing Jake, just time itself and all." I felt pain coming from him; he can tell I was lying, because I was biting my lower lip, one of my mother's techniques. "Ness, I want to be all open here, please tell me hunny." He grabbed my upper arm, slightly pulling me closer to him, forcing me to make eye contact. "Jacob, I-I don't know, can we talk about this later?" I pleaded; he was not giving in, "Ness, I need to tell you something, I want all ears open okay?" I gave him a reassuring nod as he continued further, "Renesmee, I wanted this to be easier for both of us, but I cannot hold it in anymore. Nessie, baby, I kind of impr-"

**Just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
>as I wake in bed<br>and the boy, that ordinary boy  
>or was it all in my head?<strong>

I woke up, in my own bed, my own house. I grabbed the sheets and gripped them tighter, it all felt so real. I wanted to fall asleep again, for that moment was actually so surreal to me. I looked down at me lap, readjusting myself. I move the strands of my long ringlets behind my shoulder.

**Didn't he ask if I would come along?  
>It all seemed so real<br>But as I looked to the door  
>I saw that boy standing there with a deal<strong>

I looked over to the door, seeing Jacob there knowing what I dreamt about, I gave an ear to ear grin back. As I remembered that was the day that he told me he imprinted on me, we had rollercoaster after that, but in the end, we got married and now live in a cottage in Forks, on the reservation. I inhaled and exhaled, breathing in his woodsy sent.

**And he said, "Take my hand  
>Live while you can<br>don't you see your dreams lie right  
>in the palm of your hand"<br>In the palm of your hand, in the palm of your hand**

He walked over and took my hand, placing it right above his heart. I stared at his chest, soon moving in for a hug. Our bodies fit perfectly together, as they always did, "I love you, Jacob." I moaned out as I thought about the bliss and lust last night that explained the feathers everywhere and the broken headboard. "I love you too, darling." He's breathe was heavy and uneasy, I was probably making him a bit uncomfortable right now, since I accidentally transferred my thoughts to him. I let go quickly, laughing out a sorry.

**Just a day, just an ordinary day  
>Just trying to get by<br>Just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
>But he was looking to the sky <strong>

As I looked back now, every hour, every moment, lead up to this forever with Jacob. I was his, as he was mine. Two mythical creatures, living in a happily forever after in a world that the mortals will probably never know about.

My Jacob, my reason for even walking about on this earth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed, R&amp;R<br>_**

_**Love,**_

_**iBs. ((Attention, iBs does not mean refer to Irritable Bowel Syndrome, it's a personal joke between me and my friend, it means 'I B*tch Slap'))**_


End file.
